Resurrection
The power to bring the deceased back to life. Not to be confused with Reanimation, which brings back the dead and controls them against their will. Also Called *Cheating Death *Reversed Death *Revival *Rising from Death/Grave *Resurgence Capabilities The user can bring oneself and others back to life. Applications * Self-Resurrection Variations * Ash Resurrection * Electrical Resurrection * Killing Resurrection * Mass Resurrection * Meta Resurrection * Multiple Lives * Resurrection Field Projection * Resurrection Replication Associations * Combined with Reactive Adaptation one may gain Adaptive Resurrection. * Conversion Resurrection * Event Negation * Healing * Immortality * Infinite Resurrection * Life Manipulation * Life-Force Manipulation * Regenerative Healing Factor * Respawning * Resurrection Empowerment Limitations * May have limited time defined by how long the target has been dead. * May only be able to resurrect others. * Some variations may have side-effects, on either the user or the resurrected: ** User may suffer damage, exhaustion, or even death. ** Resurrected may not have completely healed from the wounds that killed them, or they may be missing memories, or a soul in some cases. ** Resurrected may deteriorate physically and/or mentally. * For universal laws to be followed, resurrecting someone may require the death of another. * Unavertable Death * Resurrection Negation * May require summoning or collecting the target's soul to properly resurrect the body. * May require certain conditions/rituals to be fulfilled. Known Users Others Known Objects Known Locations *Lazarus Pits (Batman) *Immortality Field Resort (Rick and Morty: The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy) *Shrine of Resurrection (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) Known Powers *The One Magic (Fairy Tail) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Cyclops resurrecting Jean Grey.JPG|While he was an Avatar of the Phoenix Force, Cyclops (Marvel Comics) resurrected Jean Grey on the Blue Side of the Moon from dust. 502-kavaxas-rahzar.jpg|Kavaxas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) in the process of resurrecting Chris Bradford/Rahzar. The Boys Are Back.jpeg|HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) used his powers to bring the Rowdyruff Boys back from the dead. Oni Masks Collage.png|The powers of the three Oni Masks (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) can resurrect Lord Garmadon once all three are united together. Anime/Manga File:Shenron.png|Shenlong (Dragon Ball) has the ability to resurrect anyone, with certain restrictions depending on which Shenlong cast the wish. This ability, unfortunately, has been repeatedly abused by the Z Fighters, resulting in dire consequences. Valerie in a cardboard-1.jpg|Valerie (Highschool DxD) can use Sephiroth Graal to resurrect the dead, being once forced by her brother Marius to revive the Evil Dragons. Resurrecting_Rin.jpg|The Meido Stone (InuYasha) resurrects Rin by pulling her soul out of Hell. File:Sesshōmaru_wielding_Tenseiga.png|Sesshōmaru's Tenseiga (InuYasha) allows him to see the pallbearers of the afterlife and slay them, reviving the recently deceased and healing their wounds. Nagato_Rinne.png|Nagato (Naruto) use the Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to, in exchange for his own life, infuse new life into the bodies of those who have died… Samsara_of_Heavenly_Life_Technique.PNG|…Summoning the King of Hell which then releases the souls of the deceased from its mouth... Gedo_Rinne.png|...which return to their respective bodies. Brook Ectoplasm.png|Brook's (One Piece) Yomi Yomi no Mi Devil Fruit powers resurrected himself once. Live Television/Movies Willowspell.JPG|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) casting the resurrection spell... Buffy_resurrection_6x01.gif|...and Buffy Summers is resurrected. Freya resurrects Finn.gif|Freya Mikaelson (The Originals) shown able to return her brother to life through the use of her talisman Davina bring Kol back.gif|Davina (The Originals) resurrected Kol by combining Kol's ashes with Klaus and Elijah's blood and channeling a Nexus Vorti. King Nikolaus's Resurrection.gif|King Nikolaus (Witches of East End) used this powers without having to suffer the consequences. Voldemort's_Rebirth.gif|Lord Voldemort's (Harry Potter) earthbound soul is resurrected into a body. DemonLife.gif|Kierkan (Charmed) possesses the ability to bring the dead back to life. Chloe_Sullivan_Smallville.jpg|Chloe Sullivan (Smallville) Curtis Resurrecting1.png|When Curtis (Misfits) touches someone who is dead... Curtis Resurrecting2.png|...they'll be resurrected back from the dead... Zombie eating Shannon devouring iguana.png|...but the side-effect is that anyone who is resurrected will developed a craving for human-flesh, as well for animals, turning them into zombies, as shown Shannon eating Seth's pet iguana to restrain her hunger... Resurrected Mr Miggles.png|...which has the same side-effect for animals who are resurrected back from the dead, as shown a cat named Mr.Miggles eating part of Maggie's face, his owner. Pantallazo-2.png|Jorge (Los Protegidos) can revive the dead by touching them. Mistyyy.png|Misty Day (Coven) has the power of Resurgence also known as Resurrection Considered more powerful than any of the seven wonders. It's a power that is inaccessible even to some Supremes. Markofcain.jpg|The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) is capable of resurrecting the bearer should they die, but will transform their soul into a Demon in the process Video Games Asclepius H.png|Asclepius (Valkyrie Crusade) is the goddess of medicine,and has a miraculous rod that can raise the dead. Sage_H.png|Sage (Valkyrie Crusade) knows the Spell of ResurrectionBotW_Shrine_of_Resurrection.png|After being slain in battle during Calamity Ganon's attack, Link (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) was revitalized over the course of 100 years in the Shrine of Resurrection. File:Dedede_Brooch.PNG|Dedede Badge (Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Subspace Emissary) revive the wearer from their trophy state, activating after a certain amount of time has passed. Other witness-of-the-resurrection-power-of-jesus-christ1.jpg|Jesus Christ (Christianity) resurrection; in front of Mary. Feferi resurrecting.png|Feferi Peixes (Homestuck) resurrects someone fatally impaled in the stomach with her Witch of Life powers Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Healing Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries